I Tried
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: He wasn't asking for much. Just someone to hold onto before the transformation. Why was Jeremy always so difficult with him? Jeremy/Tyler Rated M for: Violence, Some Sexual Themes, and Character Death: Jeremy


**I Tried To Give You What You Wanted**

Vampire Diaries - Jeremy/Tyler fic

Summary: He wasn't asking for much. Just someone to hold onto before the transformation. Why was Jeremy always so difficult with him?

Rated M for: Violence, Some Sexual Themes, and Character Death (Jeremy)

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Jeremy protested. Surely, even the several times he had died by Tyler's hands, he would not simply walk straight into it. It had to be a trap. "No way, man. I know you just want to kill me again for some sick pleasure you have but I won't give in, not again." he said.

Tyler sighed, "Why do you always have to be so difficult with me, Jeremy?" he asked in a somewhat soft voice. But as Jeremy turned towards him, ready to mouth off to him, he vanished.

"Damn, wolffish Tyler," Jeremy grumbled, "and damn me for agreeing to meet him in the woods. Now I bet I won't be able to find my friggin way out of here. God damn it!" Jeremy cursed and swore as he turned this way and that, but he still couldn't find the way he came in.

"Looking for the way out?" Tyler asked from behind him. Jeremy jumped.

"Dammit Tyler! Stop doing that!" he said.

"Oh but it's so fun to scare you, Jeremy!" Tyler mocked. But as Jeremy went to throw a punch, Tyler grabbed his arm. "Listen, if you stay with me, just tonight, I promise to never harm you again. Ever."

Jeremy recognized the- he almost thought it was compassion, but he **must **be mistaken. "And what do you get out of this Tyler?" Jeremy asked, genuinely curious.

It was immediately after Jeremy spoke the words his arm was released and Tyler was at least twenty feet from him. "I- I want to-" Tyler tried but finally he sighed and shrunk to the ground. "Listen, I know you'll berate me for saying this, but it's the human compassion to love another, and I don't necessarily mean sexually, even though that's what everyone seems to associate love with these days. But after I change, I'm not human anymore, and this beast inside me doesn't understand human compassion. So, I want to know if having a human there will quench it's thirst for blood. I figure, since you are the most human, and the least likely to stay dead," Tyler smirked and Jeremy snorted, "then maybe you'll understand, and maybe help me."

When Tyler stopped, Jeremy began a slow, step-by-step walk to Tyler. When all of his thoughts were thoroughly processed, he stood in front of Tyler, who still had his head down. "Okay, Tyler. I'll stay with you. I understand where you're coming from, and I want to help. But," at this the smile that had been growing on Tyler's face vanished, and for a moment Jeremy thought he might run off again. Jeremy sighed, "But I want us to try to be friends, whether it works or not. I don't think we could ever be best friends, I know that. But I want to at least be able to talk to you. I'm tired of fighting you, Tyler."

The smile once forming on Tyler's face came back and for a moment, Jeremy thought Tyler might hug him. "Thanks, man." he said. "Just head that way," he pointed in a simple direction, "and you'll be at the old graveyard. Meet me there tonight a little after eight. And- and thank you so much, Jeremy."

~Change~

Though Jeremy didn't tell Elena _where_ he was going, he did manage to get out of the house. The very moment he entered the graveyard, Tyler appeared and grabbed his arm. "We have to hurry." Tyler said quickly before swinging Jeremy onto his back. Though Jeremy's weight would have an effect on any other, Tyler still managed to sprint through the trees to the Old Cellar.

When Tyler set Jeremy on the ground, he thoughtlessly grabbed Jeremy's hand and led him down the steps and through the many gates until he found the room he was looking for. He let go of Jeremy's hand, blushing ever so slightly, and entered.

"Jer," Tyler said, but he didn't say anything afterwards. Instead he just grabbed a bag Jeremy hadn't noticed and pulled his shirt off and tucked it into the bag. "Umm, I guess I should have warned you I'll have to be naked when I do this..." he explained.

Jeremy blushed, just nodding. He looked away when Tyler pulled off his boxers, but eventually figured he'd have to look at Tyler anyways. Though it only made his blush much more prominent. "Ty- Tyler. Umm d- do you need help or- or anything?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler started to shake his head but then shrugged. "I guess it'll make it easier if you chain me up. Unless you have a problem with bondage." after saying that, Tyler laughed deep throated. "Just kidding, Jer."

Jeremy's blush flared up again but he still walked over and shackled Tyler to the wall. Jeremy's blush didn't go away until he was a safe distance away from the naked, shackled boy (though his mind uses the term 'boy' very lightly).

"Jeremy," Tyler said some time later, "Will you some here?" Tyler asked softly. Jeremy nodded. Tyler's shackles were long enough he could safely sit down, so Jeremy came by and sat next to him. Tyler set a hand out and pulled Jeremy to his body, then with his other hand he tilted Jeremy's head to the sky, _"It's almost time,"_ he whispered hotly into Jeremy's ear, his eyes a very bright and very deep yellow.

His tongue flitted out a licked at Jeremy's ear, the hand holding Jeremy snaked its way up his shirt and massaged over his chest, but it wasn't until Jeremy moaned out _'Tyler,'_ that he seemed to snap out of it.

He quashed his feelings and softly pushed Jeremy away from him. "I'm sorry, Jer, I- I don't know what came over me." Despite both their raging hard-ons, both boys quietly separated, one faced with verbal rejection, the other with an emotional rejection.

However in a few minutes, Tyler called out, "Jeremy!" not out of need, but out of true desperation. "Jeremy, please!" he called. So Jeremy turned round, and was faced by Tyler, writhing against the wall, calling out desperately for someone to hold onto.

Jeremy immediately rushed over, grasping onto Tyler by the abdomen and hanging on for dear life. He kissed Tyler's mouth softly and shushed him in between kisses.

For a moment, only a moment, his writhing stopped.

Only to bring on screams as his transformation began.

Jeremy didn't know how to handle Tyler, so he just held on all the more tighter. _'please, just be okay, Tyler.' _Jeremy thought.

What he didn't know was that _he _should be the one hoping to make it out okay. Suddenly Tyler thrashed harshly, flinging Jeremy against the wall.

His eyes fluttered, unsure of what happened. It seemed every time he blinked, Tyler became more and more wolffish.

He passed out without a word. The last thing he saw was Tyler's wolf, out of brute force, lashed out and tore the chains from the wall.

Tyler, beside his wolf, looked on as the wolf clambered over to Jeremy's still form. He was silent as the wolf sniffed over Jeremy.

As his wolf passed over Jeremy's ring, the only thing Tyler's sanity clung to, the wolf snarled, and severed Jeremy's finger from his body, then proceeded to jab his claws into Jeremy's chest, stopping his heart.

Tyler gasped, unable to hold on anymore.

His wolf, unaffected, continued on, while Tyler's mind stayed empty and silent.

~Change~

In the morning, a naked, sobbing Tyler climbed down the Old Cellar, a hard sob wrecking his body as his eyes passed over Jeremy's lifeless body. He wrapped the severed finger in a tight wrapping, holding it in place where it should be.

He slowly got dressed then walked to Jeremy and carefully picked his body up.

A short time later, Jenna and Elena opened the door to find a distraught Tyler carrying a lifeless Jeremy in his arms, with only the words, "I'm sorry," coming from Tyler's lips.


End file.
